Tales of a Troubled Heart
by Zexion's Boyfriend
Summary: Sora struggles with his love for Riku, but then finds that there is someone else who can sooth his heart. Onesided SoraRiku, SoraKairi, AxelNamine, RoxasOlette Rated M for later chapters.
1. Heaven VS Earth

Sora walked in the door and sighed. It had been a long day and he needed to relax. He shut the door and leaned his back against it, sighing heavily, the day's events rolling across his backs of his eyelids like a bad movie. Seeing Riku, waving, feeling the familiar warmth in his chest, spending time with him, the warmth growing into a passionate heat that felt like it could ignite his entire being at any moment, and then...

Saying good-bye, feeling the warmth inside him die, he slid a against the wall and began to sob. His heart was so plagued by this wave of emotion, he couldn't stand it anymore. As he cried all he could think about was his silver haired angel. Their lips had touched once. The two of them went swimming because Riku had just built a new boat. He was excited to try it out and dragged Sora with him. All of a sudden, as they were sailing, the boat capsized and Sora's foot was caught on some rope. Riku had to save him and gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. Though Sora was nearly dead, his eyes fluttered open at the touch. Riku had smiled, so relieved to see him safe, and Sora had felt the overwhelming desire to pull the silver haired boy back down toward him into a kiss once more.

But Sora controlled his desires and smiled back up at the other boy, but since then he couldn't stop thinking about the incident. '_Why_?' He thought desperately. '_Why did I have to fall in love with someone who will never return my feelings_?!' Sora was still crying as he staggered forward and flopped onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He felt the sun slowly begin to set outside his window, the bloody evening sun-beams falling across his lonely bed.

He threw his head back and emitted a wail of sorrow and pain, wondering why things had to be the way they were. He dragged himself into the next room and turned on the television. _'Maybe I can get my mind off things...' _The screen portrayed two lovers clinging to a piece of wood in the freezing to death and muttering sweet nothings. It was Titanic. Riku and Sora had watched it together on the night when Sora first recognized his feelings for the other. They shared a blanket together, drinking tea and eating ramen. But that was something he could no longer do. It was too painful for him to be with the silver haired beauty.

It was all _her_ fault. When Riku met Tifa it all went down hill. Sora saw less of him because Riku was always "busy helping Tifa move into the new apartment" or "exploring Twilight Town with Tifa". Riku knew how sensitive Sora was about Twilight Town and how it hurt him because of his nobody. However, he still pressured Sora into joining them at a café. That was before DiZ successfully separated Roxas from him. _'How come he gets to be happy??'_ Roxas had found happiness with Olette and that ate Sora inside.

Sora hadn't ever been a jealous person. He was cheerful, loving..._happy._ Not anymore. He couldn't fake that persona.

He wasn't with Riku.

Sora turned off the TV and buried his head in his arms.


	2. The Ocean of Peace

He heard a faint tapping on the door. Sora pulled his head up from the moist area he had created with his tears in the fetal position. The tapping grew louder reverberating in Sora's head. He had a headache. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head, trying to drown out the sounds of the harsh noises.

"Sora? Sora are you there? It's Kairi. Riku said you were kind of weird today, so I wanted to come see how you were?"

"Hng?" He lifted his head once more, contemplating whether he should make his presence known.

He heard the door make a click as the handle turned. "Have you forgotten I have a key, Sora?" Kairi stepped into the apartment, scanning the dark room for the brunette. She noticed the tubs of strawberry icecream strewn across the floor."Sora, you always overeat strawberry icecream when you're sad. Talk to me." She went over and sat next to the sulking boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. The setting sunlight shown through the window, casting a soft orange-red glow on Sora's figure.

He looked into her eyes and there was a mutual acknowledgement, but he turned away again, he couldn't look at her, she was so kind, so caring, he couldn't stand it. "Sora, you've been crying... Why? Please don't cry all alone! Talk to me!" Kairi's grip on his shoulder tightened and she shook him slightly, so desperate to find out what was wrong that tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Sora..." She said softly, letting go of his shoulder and turning away to wipe a tear away. Sora knew she was crying now and sat up to face her. Kairi put her hands on Sora's shoulders, smiling now he was facing her, and pulled him into a tight hug.

He couldn't help but feel relieved. It was like all of the chains of his feelings for Riku were being broken. He felt free, his heart was flying. Kairi had always been there for him, even when Riku wasn't. Riku had belittled him, been his condescending rival while Kairi was the 'peace bringer'. He gazed into her eyes and almost felt lost.

"Kairi..." He smiled once more. "Thank you. No matter what happens to me, you always know what to say." They hugged and turned on the T.V.


	3. Low Tide

"Well, Sora, it's getting late, I should go..." Kairi said. It was past ten, and she and Sora had been sitting on his couch, watching T.V. and talking, which had made Sora feel so much better. He hadn't actually told Kairi what had upset him so much. He couldn't, not yet...

"Huh?" Sora looked up at her as she stood up and stretched. She turned to look at him.

"It's after ten, I have to go," she said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh..." Sora looked down. "Do you, want me to walk you home?" Kairi turned to look at Sora.

"Really?" Sora jumped up.

"Yeah! Sure!" Kairi smiled happily. The truth was, he didn't want Kairi to leave yet, he wanted her to stay and make him feel calm and safe forever. But, he knew she had to leave, and making sure she got home safely was all he could do.

Sora stood up and followed Kairi out of the apartment, locking the door behind him. They headed down the sidewalk, their path only lit by the yellow light pouring onto the sidewalk from the street lights. "It's so nice out tonight," Kairi said.

"Yeah it is," agreed Sora. They stopped in front of Kairi's house and Kairi looked at Sora very intensely.

"Sora?" For some reason Sora's mouth had gone very dry.

"Y-yeah?"

"What happened? Why were you so upset?" She asked, clasping her hands together. Sora bit his lip, he didn't know how to answer. Could he really tell her he was in love with Riku?! He didn't want to risk her freaking out and never speaking to him again.

"I'm sorry, Kairi, I just... I can't tell you right now," he said. Kairi's eyes fell, tears beginning to glitter on her long eyelashes. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the side of Sora's face, making him look up at her.

"Well, when you're ready to tell me, I'll listen, okay?" She said, smiling. Sora's breath caught in his throat as Kairi pulled him into another close hug. Sora just let his stress melt away into Kairi's warm embrace, closing his eyes. All too soon, she let go of him and turned to go inside her house, waving at him before she closed the door behind her.

Sora turned to leave, but he didn't go back to his apartment. He needed to talk to someone.


End file.
